Vol. 3: From Shadows
Vol. 3: From Shadows is the third volume of the RWBY: Official Manga Anthology. Stories Vol. 3: From Shadows has a total of 18 side stories. *"Intruder: Black Cat" by Ritsu Hayami *"Iridescent Dialogue" by Tsutanoha *"Internet Auction: Blake" by Sumiwo *"The Monster" by monorobu *"Relaxing Times Have Just Begun" by Rojine Kio *"Blake! Blake! Blake!" by Natsutaro *"A Break for Two" by Mochiyama *"Beacon Days (Blake)" by mojojoj *"Friend" by Sun Hiura *"Black Beauty and the Cat-Eared Girl" by Kaogeimoai *"Take Me Back" by Mugupo *"Night of the Bumblebee" by Ogurapan *"Amen Brother" by Sora *"The Sushi's Gone!" by Siguma Koko *"Break Time" by Sorappane *"Proof of a Black Cat" by Mikanuji *"Curiosity Killed the Cat" by Ohtsuki *"RWBY No Doubt: Blake" by Umiya Summaries "Intruder: Black Cat" 'by Ritsu Hayami The story involves Ruby Rose imagining what Blake Belladonna's life was like as a member of the White Fang before she attended Beacon Academy. '"Iridescent Dialogue" 'by Tsutanoha This story involves Blake hiding her identity as a Faunus and her remembering spending time with Yang Xiao Long during the Vytal Festival Tournament. "'Internet Auction: Blake" by Sumiwo The story involves when Blake panics and tells her teammates that someone put one of her stone shadow clones, created after she used the Dust given to her by Weiss Schnee during their last mission, for auction on the internet. Blake asks Yang and Ruby to come up a plan to get back her stone shadow clone before their enemies buy it, but they did not help. However, Weiss manages to win the bids for Blake's stone shadow clone, but she forgets to press the report present button, so instead the clone ends up being sold to Neopolitan. "Beacon Days (Blake)" by mojojoj This story is about Blake' daily life before and during attending Beacon, spending time with Adam Taurus, Ruby and her friends. "Amen Brother" by Sora The story involves when Blake hanging out with Sun and Neptune. They decides to eat at the ramen shop, but Blake seems disappointed that the restaurant serve fish until the Shopkeeper decides to add fish with Blake's ramen, much of Sun and Neptune's surprised. In the end, Blake has a good time spending with Sun and Neptune. "The Sushi's Gone!" by Siguma Koko The story involves when Blake is shocked that Beacon Academy does not serve sushi in the cafeteria. Blake tries to explain to her teammates what sushi is, since they have no idea what is it or what it looks like. Suddenly, Velvet tells Blake that she knows a restaurant that serves sushi that recent opened in Vale, much to Blake's relieve. In the end, however, not even Vale knows what sushi is. "Break Time" by Sorappane The story involves with Blake babysitting Zwei a while her teammates are away, much to Blake's horror. In the end, Blake manages to play with Zwei, but from a distance, as she is still scared of him. "RWBY No Doubt: Blake" by Umiya This story has a chibi version of Blake interacting with the story. Artists Image Gallery Volume Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Front cover.jpg|Front cover RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 3.jpg|Japanese version of the front cover RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Story Covers RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows introduction cover.png|Introduction cover From Shadows Volume 3 side story 01.png|"Intruder: Black Cat" cover RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 3 side story 1 cover.png|"Iridescent Dialogue" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 03.png|"Internet Auction: Blake" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 04.png|"The Monster" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 05.png|"Relaxing Times Have Just Begun" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 06.png|"Blake! Blake! Blake!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 07.png|"A Break for Two" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 08.png|"Beacon Days (Blake)" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 09.png|"Friend" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 10.png|"Black Beauty and the Cat-Eared Girl" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 11.png|"Take Me Back" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 12.png|"Night of the Bumblebee" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 13.png|"Amen Brother" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 14.png|"The Sushi's Gone!" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 15.png|"Break Time" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 16.png|"Proof of a Black Cat" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 17.png|"Curiosity Killed the Cat" cover Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 18.png|"RWBY No Doubt: Blake" cover References Category:Manga